


Family Bonding

by uniquecellest



Series: I'll Be [12]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Alec, Bonding, Domestic, Family, Fluff, Kinda Post Honeymoon, M/M, Omega!Magnus, bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 13:48:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11060280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquecellest/pseuds/uniquecellest
Summary: Magnus and Alec are back from Cancun and spend time with their son.





	Family Bonding

It's two in the morning when Max starts crying. Magnus is the first to wake from the monitor. Groaning he turns to his side and turns it down. Like most mornings when Magnus wakes up from his son crying he stays in bed for a minute or two longer debating with himself if he should. But not today.

No.

Instead he gets up quickly and goes to his Blueberry's room. He pick Max up from his crib and gently pats his back. "Shhh," Magnus soothes gently. "Don't wake Daddy, he needs his sleep."

Ever since they got back from Cancun (They left the morning after meeting that horrible woman) Magnus has been getting some therapy for his Post-partum from Maryse, who surprisingly went through it with all three of her kids. Two months of Alec's life, three almost four of Izzy's and two and half months of Max's.

It always pains Magnus to think of Max Lightwood, Alec's younger brother and their son's namesake. Alec's brother wasn't old enough to know if he was an Alpha, Beta or Omega when he was killed at a tender age by Sebastian Verlac, or Morgenstern rather as he was Valentine's son. And thinking of Alec's younger brother reminded him of Maryse's brother, whom she named her youngest after. It makes Magnus think of his son, and worry for his life. Even with Blueberry still a newborn, both Max's before him have died quite young; and Magnus doesn't want to think that years from now, when Max is still learning and going through life with his child innocence and is suddenly killed.

It makes him fear for his son's life.

Max's piercing cry brings Magnus back to reality.

"Are you hungry? Is that it?" Magnus sits down in a chair and brings Max to one of his nipples so his son can eat. He prefers it to just giving his son formula from the day he had been born. Magnus starts petting Max's hair as he feels his son suckle.

Looking up briefly Magnus sees Alec leaning against the doorframe to their son's room. "How long have you been standing there?" Magnus inquires.

"Not long." Alec shrugs, a smile on his face. He moves away from the doorframe over to where Magnus is sitting, and kneels in front of him. "I almost jumped out of my skin when I saw that you weren't next to me."

Magnus knows the reason for his Alpha's worry. Someone has been sending Fire Messages to the Institute and Alec visions in his dreams. In the dreams Magnus is as he currently is, in their son's room, feeding him, when someone comes in and holds Magnus (and Max unintentionally as Magnus is holding him) and Alec comes in with a Seraph blade in hand. That's it as Alec claims that every time they talk it becomes a muted, fuzzy sound.

"I'm tempted to have Max sleep with us." Alec whispers wistfully. Magnus knows that Alec doesn't want any harm to come to him or Max. Plus the person sending the messages will have a hard time trying to harm the Omega and their son if they're all in the Master bedroom.

After all Alec is one of the strongest Alpha's there is, even people who are both higher and lower than him refuse to challenge him, because the ones who challenged him in the past (both upper and lower Shadowhunters) have had their asses handed to them.

"Alexander, Alpha, Darling, don't worry about it. My wards are strong enough to warn us when someone we don't know, much less want----especially if we're asleep,----comes here. Even in the middle of the night. Plus I can always have Lily and Maia spare some of their people if you're really that worried. Stop worrying."

The Alpha snickers. "That's what we all thought about Sebastian. Then he came back. I don't like anyone threatening you, Max and our life. I want to keep you safe. Both of you."

Magnus can feel his eyes soften as he looks at his husband's eyes and sees softness with a hint of fierceness. "I know you do. And, if it'll help, we can move Max in with us. In the morning, for now he sleeps on our bed."

Alec nods in agreement. He picks Magnus up from the chair, bridal style, one arm on his waist and the other going across his chest so he can help support Max so Magnus can place an arm around his neck.

Max is done feeding when they get to the Alpha and Omega's room. Magnus as also burped and changed him. Going to the bed Alec lays Magnus and Max down first before climbing in.

Magnus waits for Alec to get comfortable before making himself and Max comfortable at the Alpha's side. Alec has an arm around Magnus, who is curled in on his side, and Max sleeping on his Alpha father's chest, with Magnus' arm keeping him there.

Before closing his eyes Magnus looks at his family and gives a deep sigh of content. Happy to see his husband and son sleeping, content with their lives as well. 

**Author's Note:**

> Who should the mystery person be???
> 
> Should it be Seb or Raj or one Magnus' past lovers that I can bring in???
> 
> Also should the person be an Alpha or Omega pining for Alec or Magnus??


End file.
